Warhammer 40k Wiki:Banning Policy
Here at the Warhammer 40k Wiki, when a user violates one of our established Rules, the Administrators or Moderators often will give a written warning on that user's Talk page. But for those who continuously flaunt the rules, or refuse to abide by the established conduct and etiquette that is expected by all users of this wiki, then sometimes the wiki's staff is forced to take a harsher approach to such violations. All wikis are expected to conform to a certain level of civility in writing articles and Talk page posts. The use of excessive cursing or sexual terminology is strictly prohibited. Declarations of hate that are said pejoratively and without humour, like "I hate you," are also strictly prohibited, and violates this wiki's Harassment/Intimidating Behavior Policy. Minor Offenses Minor offenses include slight instances of uncivilised behaviour, including: *Insults *Trolling *Flaming *Ignoring Staff instructions *Publicly declaring your hate for someone or insulting their contributions More specific instances of this type of offense includes the breaking of this wiki's established Rules, disregarding warnings from the Administrators or Moderators, repeated violations of the wiki's rules, and other acts of disrespect and general offensive behavior. Such offenses are likely to result in bans lasting days or weeks. Moderate Offenses These include instances of multiple acts of rule-breaking in a relatively short period of time. This includes the following: *Rapid fire acts of rulebreaking (Repeated offenses of multiple rule breaking at a time) or failing tio follow wiki rules or staff instructions. *Directly insulting users or their contributions through highly offensive or derogatory terms of jargon. For example: A specific instance would be if an offender would tell a user that their works are terrible, and insulting them. *Additionally, breaking higher guidelines and rules come under this heading, such as spamming, vandalism and otherwise causing drama on the wiki. These offenses will likely result in a ban lasting from one to several months. Major Offenses These include fairly large amounts of rules being broken at one time. This includes: *Posting of sexually explicit text in your content. *Sending fairly offensive messages to other users (via a user's Talk Page or online Chat). This includes disparaging remarks or insulting their personal lives (Such as making fun of deceased relatives or friend). *Taking steps which could place the wiki in legal jeopardy or damage the wiki's fundamental code backbone. Administrators must use their best judgement to decide on whether the user involved has made a Major Offense or an Unforgivable Offense. These offences will result in bans lasting multiple months. Unforgivable Offenses Unfortunately, there are rare times when a user commits very egregious violations or offences that are simply unforgivable and will result in an immediate permanent ban. This includes the following: *Large scale rule and guidelines breaking *Instances of vandalism *Personal attacks upon an Admin or staff member *Spamming *Harassment at the highest levels *Posting sexually explicit material *Posting content that breaks the laws of the United States or other most other nations (i.e., posting child pornography) These offences will result in an immediate and permanent ban from the Warhammer 40k Wiki. Execution of the Permanent Ban Due to legitimate concerns about overzealous use of the permanent ban, editors will receive a warning from an Administrator or Moderator before any permanent ban is enacted against them in cases other than vandalism, spamming, or harassment. This warning will explain what they have done wrong, and will provide an explanation of how they can avoid a similar error in the future. Failure to comply in good faith, or personal attacks upon the staff member delivering the warning will result in a permanent ban. Category:Policy